livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Cavernous Hode (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Druid (Cave Druid) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Druidic Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 15 +2 ( 3 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 8 -1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON(2)x1 + FC(1)x1 AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor(3) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor(3) INIT: +2 = DEX(2) BAB: +0 = DRU(0) CMB: +1 = + STR(1) CMD: 13 = + BAB(0) + STR(1) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +4 = + CON(2) Reflex: +5 = + DEX(2) Will: +6 = + WIS(4) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics Heavy Pick Attack: +1 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x4, Type: Pierce Quarterstaff Attack: +1 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Type: Bludgeon Dagger Attack: +1 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: Pierce/Slash Dagger, Thrown Attack: +2 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: Pierce/Slash, 20 ft. Mister Dickens STR: 10 +0 INT: 2 -4 DEX: 17 +3 WIS: 12 +1 CON: 12 +1 CHA: 4 -3 (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON(1)x2 AC: 15 = + DEX(3) + Natural(0) + Dodge(1) + Size(1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX(3)+ Dodge(1) + Size(1) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Natural(0) + Size(1) INIT: +3 = DEX(3) BAB: +1 = Animal(1) CMB: +0 = + STR(0) + Size(-1) CMD: 13*= + BAB(1) + STR(0) + DEX(3) + Size(-1) Fortitude: +4 = + CON (1) Reflex: +6 = + DEX (3) Will: +1 = + WIS (1) Speed: 40', 20' Swim, 20' Climb Feats: Dodge Tricks: Attack All (2), Down, Fetch, Heel, Seek, Track Senses: Low-Light Vision, Scent *17 vs. Trip Bite: Attack: +1 = + STR(0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 20/x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Perception +6 1 3 C 1 +0 Stealth +11 1 3 C 3 +4 Size Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Favored Class (Druid) Slow and Steady: Speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Deep Warrior: +2 dodge bonus to AC and +2 bonus to grapple attempts against abberations. (Replaces Defensive Training.) Lorekeeper: +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) skill checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. (Replaces Greed.) Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against orcs & goblinoids Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD against bull rush & trip attempts. Stonecunning: +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework. They receive a free check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers. Weapons with the word “dwarven” in their names are martial weapons. Druid Class Features Armor/Weapons: Druids are proficient with clubs, daggers, darts, quarterstaffs, scimitars, scythes, sickles, shortspears, slings, and spears. They are also proficient with all natural attacks of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. Nature Bond (Ex): At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with an animal companion. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures. Nature Sense (Ex): A cave druid adds Knowledge (dungeoneering) rather than Knowledge (geography) as a class skill and gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival skill checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the initial attitude of an animal. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his druid level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. A cave druid can influence oozes with a –4 penalty on his wild empathy check. Orisons (Sp): Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting (Sp): A druid can use a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Feats Spell Focus - Conjuration (1st level): +1 DC for all saving throws against spells from the conjuration school. Traits Capable - Stealth (General): Years of lurking in dangerous subterranean locales has taught Cavernous Hode the value of hiding. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Stealth and it is a permanent class skill. Armor Expert (Combat): Cavernous Hode's always worn the hides of whatever beasts he was able to find. ACP is reduced by 1 to a minimum of 0. Skills Skill Points: 4 = + INT(0)x1 + FC(1)x0 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 C 1 -2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly +0 0 0 C 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal +4 0 0 C 4 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +6 1 3 C 0 +2 Class Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +8 1 3 C 4 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +0 0 0 C 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive +4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth +5 1 3 T 2 -2 +1 Trait Survival +10 1 3 C 4 +2 Class Swim +0 0 0 C 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Wild Empathy +0 - - -1 +1 Class against oozes -4 - - -1 +1 Class, -4 Special Spells Memorized 0th level 1st level -DC 14- -DC 15- *Create Water *Cure Light Wounds *Detect Magic *Obscuring Mist *Read Magic *Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Hide Armor 15.00 gp 25 lb Heavy Pick 8.00 gp 6 lb Quarterstaff -- gp 4 lb Dagger (3) 6.00 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.00 gp 2 lb Backpack 50.00 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel 1.00 gp 1 lb Rations, Trail (2) 1.00 gp 2 lb Kite 1.00 gp 1 lb Hammock 0.10 gp 3 lb Wand of CLW (4 charges) 60.00 gp - lb Total Weight: 51.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 lbs 116 lbs 175 lbs Finances PP: 0 GP: 2 SP: 9 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: N/A Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Around 65 Height: 4' 1" Weight: 175 lb. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Milky white Skin Color: Dusky Appearance Cavernous Hode is a bald dwarf with a long, braided beard and disconcertingly pale eyes. A vicious-looking dire rat scurries around his feet. Demeanor Cavernous Hode has spent much of his life alone, lurking in deep and dangerous caves, with only Mister Dickens for company. Cavernous Hode is nice enough, but he seems more than a little unhinged, and has a habit of talking to himself. He also refers to himself in the third person. Cavernous Hode is apparently oblivious to the fact that Mister Dickens is a vicious, bloodthirsty, feral beast that obviously has some fiendish blood in his ancestry. To Cavernous Hode, Mister Dickens is just a big sweety-pie. Background Cavernous Hode was born in a deep outpost of the dwarves, far beneath the mountains. When he was young, his village was wiped out by some sort of fell beasts, leaving Cavernous Hode the sole survivor. He spent his youth wandering the deep ways by himself, eventually finding his way to the surface, where some of the shiny rocks he'd found turned out to have some value. Now that he's above ground, Cavernous Hode is constantly amazed by the lack of a ceiling overhead. It seems to him that this is a rather unsafe state of affairs, given that anything could come falling down at any time. However, Cavernous Hode is getting used to it. Also, kites are a lot of fun. Cavernous Hode approves of kites. Adventure Log Spent 6 DMC for third character, 24 April 2012. XP Received: 0 XP Treasure Received: 0 GP Approvals *Approval (Date) (judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (judge) level 1